


Unwinnable

by Snow



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen, impossible love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 10:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't like this battle they're fighting, but she likes even less that there's no way to win it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwinnable

There are some things Inara doesn't think are worth giving up for a chance at love.

Her job - the only source of independence she's ever had.

Her privacy - if she was willing to sacrifice that she would have stayed where people understood her.

Her self-respect - truly accepting him (and making him accept her) would mean buying into his moral paradigm, and she can't do that because _he isn't right_.

Her ability to protect herself - he'll insist on being her hero, and she's not looking for someone to take care of. Aside from the obvious implications, sympathy can undo her faster than anything else.

Her network of support - there's great satisfaction in being able to know she can go back, she can get out of this, anytime she wants to.

Her lack of a criminal record - she wouldn't say it's a point of personal pride, but it is kind of nice to have.

There are so many reasons the dance Inara and Mal are doing should stop, but every time she's pulled back he has to almost get himself killed, and none of Inara's objections hold if they only have an hour to be together.

Mal has an amazing ability to keep going, though, and then Inara is forced to put another gap between them.

She doesn't like this battle they're fighting, but she likes even less that there's no way to win it.

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome and appreciate all kinds of comments, though I would (obviously) prefer if any criticism was constructive. :)


End file.
